Let's All Go to the Lobby
by Evilerk
Summary: My muses and I have a talk about my delay in my story's.


**Title:** Let's All Go To The Lobby

**Rating:** R (for Wolverine's filthy mouth... and mine too, I guess)

**Author's Note:** Uhm, still don't own. Other than that, got nothing.

**Summary:** Unhappy they're taking too long to finish, Logan gives his two cents on Evilerk's stories. Luckily, Rogue was there to save the day.

White Witch: So, what's this one about? confused by the title

Evilerk: ...stares at screen

White Witch: Uhm, hello, anybody home?

Evilerk: ... erases last few lines and starts over

White Witch: HEY!! LOOK, I JUST TOOK MY TOP OFF!!

Evilerk: … takes off glasses and rubs his eyes

White Witch: Oh, forget it. Go read, everyone.

The silence of the dimly light room was broken by a door swinging wide, hitting the wall and heavy boots walking across the floor. Then of course, was the voice that cause more fear than Scott at Karaoke Night, Gambit at Committment and Jubes going to the dentist combined. The mighty Wolverine!

"What the hell is the hold up?!" He spoke through the only side of his mouth that didn't have a cigar in it. "I have been sitting there, listening to Scooter tell the same story for - " He counted on his claws, "Fuck knows how long!"

As his heavy boots got closer to the focus of his rage, he met the one thing that could soothe him from a roar to a playful purr - the equally mighty but less primal Rogue.

She jumped up from her position, sitting next to his intended target to head him off at the pass. "Logan, you hush now, sugah._He_ doesn't need the extra pressure from you right now." She looked over at Evilerk with a quiet sadness. She just couldn't help but carry some of the burden he was feeling since she and Logan were part of the problem.

"But – but, Marie," Logan tried to sound menacing. "It's been a while you know. And…" he trailed off.

She looked back at him, biting her thumb nervously. She saw the look in his eyes she knew all too well. But she liked to hear him say it. "Logan?"

"I …" He growled in irritation, "miss being with you. There, you happy now?!" He crossed his arms and practically stuck out his tongue.

She did her best to hide her laugh. "Well, sugah, when you put it that way how can a girl resist."

He did all but beat his chest."You're damn right! You know you can't resist me." He gave her the patented eyebrow that made most woman weak in the knees.

As he continued to rant, he paced back and forth. "And now, I have to read all this Ryro crap."

Rogue huffed at that and Logan went on, "Then there's the Romy ones, which makes even less sense, and with the movies over with. It's - it's just - " His mouth turned down, frustration clearly showing on his face. "Even _him_!" He pointed with his claws at Evilerk. "_He_ wrote about you with Magneto, of all people!"

Rogue blushed at the memory as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"One of our biggest supporters, abandoned us, Marie!"

Rogue realized it was quickly getting out of hand and had to calm him down. She pulled off a glove and took a bit off the top. "Now," she growled, "If you would listen for a second, bub. You know he's been one of our bigest supporters. You should know a writer writes what comes to him. I knew he had me with Magneto but he had you with Scott as well."

Logan groaned at the memory. "Why the hell did you have to bring that up for, darlin'? It was bad enough that," he paused, shuddering before continuing, "Gives me the chills. But, Marie, that story you were in without me - you knew it drove me crazy to watch you in that story with...him! That freaking old magnet bastard!"

"Calm down, Logan! Besides, _he_ has an idea for a story to work around that, as you can see." She pointed to the pile of half finished stories lying around.

Logan picked up a few and started to go through them."WHAT?! He - want to – do that?"

Rogue sighed."If you skip to the end, you'll see it's not as bad as you think it is."

Logan grunted, "Well, but still… Do you really have those fantasies, Marie?" He tried not to panic.

"Oh, of course not, Logan," she replied coyly, not helping matters.

"Right, right." He tosssed a story over his shoulder. "What else do we have here? Ah, now this seems interesting. An Old West story. Hm, with me as a bounty hunter."

Rogue moved up next to him to look and she read, "It seems he falls for a very cute saloon girl." She grinned at him. "That does sound good. Put that one on top."

"What the hell is – " Apparently, Logan had found another story. "How do you say that? Evitch? What does that mean?"

"I believe that's another writer that, well," She blushed. "I think they have a relationship and _he_ wants to put the both of them in a story with us."

"Ok, but what does Evitch stand for?"

She sighed."It's Evilerk,and White Witch - Evitch. It's like the Mary Sues of authors." She kept reading the story he was holding now. "It seems it's like the first movie but in kindergarden. Yeah, put that one there. Let's see what's next - EEP!" She quickly grabbed another story in time before he got it. She hid it behind her back.

"What you got there, Marie?"

"Oh, nothing. Really nothing."

He just gave her a Look and that was enough for her to surrender. She handed it to him.

Logan bit back a choke."ME AND SCOTT AGAIN???"

"Well, sugah, people really liked that story so what better way than to give the public what it wants. That is, a hot guy on guy sequel."

He growled, fully extending his claws. "That story will never need to see the light of day!"

"Oh, look, Logan," Her quick thinking averted his attention to something else. "Here's an interesting one. He'll be doing a version of what your movie would be like." She replaced the new story into his hands, placing the guy-guy sequel to the top of the pile. She sighed in relief. She was hoping to read the finished story.

The one Logan had now froze him in mid strike as he read it. "About me, eh? I hope there's only one villain. You mess up a good formula when you have more then one of them." He nodded wisely.

She just gave him a look."Whatever you say, sugah."

"Ah," His eyes moved through the sentences. "It takes place in Japan. And it seems you're in it, Marie,and we…" He trailed off to a silence.

That made her drew closer "We what, Logan?"

With a proud smirk, he gave her to read.

"Oh my, I didn't know we could - do that." She rubbed the back of her neck, seeming a little turned on.

Logan caught the change in her scents. He growled, knowing well what it meant. He was ready to pounce. "Mm, you like that paragraph, huh?" He drew closer, already lining her jaw with kisses.

"No, Logan, we can't. Not here … It – Oh, thank you! _He_ just changed the rating. Oh, come and get it, sugah!"

But before she gave in to unbridled pleasure, she panted, "Thanks, Evilerk. Ah, yeah, you – you go take as

long as you want – don't stop, Logan – on finishing your stories. I'll keep him busy – Mmph." And she couldn't speak

anymore as Logan claimed a kiss from her.

As their lustful cries echoed through the room, Evilerk smiled and hit "Save".

Evilerk: DEAR GOD! THAT TOOK FOREVER!

Wolverine: Quiet, uh, bub, yeah, like that. I'm getting busy… oh Marie!

White Witch: wakes up Oh, you finally got a story for me?

Evilerk: You know, I'm not sure I like it. Perhaps I could –

White Witch, Wolverine and Rogue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Evilerk: Uhm…ok...


End file.
